(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endotracheal intubation devices, and more specifically to devices for facilitating delivery of a fluid to the trachea of a patient.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,785 to Sheldon discloses an optical viewing instrument comprising an endoscope sheath and a plurality of tube elements arranged in an end to end relationship. One end of the sheath is secured to a control housing and has its interior end in communication with the interior chamber of the housing. The control housing serves to support various control structures for the endoscope including cables which are secured to a terminal tube element with the other ends of the cables secured and looped around a pair of pulleys positioned within the chamber. The pulleys are turned by control knobs to flex a terminal section of the endoscope. The instrument has an optical system with a flexible bundle of optically aligned transparent glass fibers. The transparent glass fibers transmit light from an object which is illuminated by a pair of lamps in the end of the instrument so that an image of the object can be seen at an eyepiece.
U.S. patents issued to Bazinet (U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,214), Takahashi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,509) and Petruzzi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,172) disclose flexible tubular structures composed of coiled wire and/or tethered circular ring elements which provide for flexibility in tubular structures. Petruzzi discloses a method for fabricating a flexible shaft comprising a spiral cut member having an essentially uniform inside diameter and a tapered linear profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,153 issued to Berci discloses an intubating video endoscope which includes an elongated sheath member with a selectively controllable bendable section housing an image forming optical system. A generally rigid section includes a control housing. An image transmitting optical system extends throughout the length of the sheath member and terminates adjacent to the image forming system. A light transmitting system also extends throughout the length of the sheath member to the image forming optical system, the rearward end of which is adapted to be operatively connected to a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,716 issued to Chenoweth discloses a hand held medical device with a wide range of nasally placed airway tubes to afford better control of airway tubes. A soft flexible tube surrounding a flat spring has a braided wire which is pulled to control the flexing of the airway tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,942 to Schwartz et al., hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes an endotracheal intubation device having a series of interlinked, truncated ring-like elements disposed along the distal portion of the tube and a handgrip for controlling the degree of bend in the distal end of the device. An imaging device, such as a nasopharyngoscope, can be inserted through the intubation device to visualize the patient's vocal cords during the intubation procedure. The endotracheal intubation device uses a scissors mechanism without pulleys to bend the distal end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,666 to Fukuda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,222 to Chikama, and JP 5,329,095 to Ogino teach bending devices which use pulleys or chain driven winding mechanisms which are controlled by cranks and knobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,881 to Greene discloses an intubation assisting device having an elongate stylet adapted to fit within a standard endotracheal tube. A flexible bellows region is provided adjacent to the proximal end of the elongate stylet. Flexible optical fibers and illuminating fibers are disposed with the stylet to enable direct viewing by the operator during the intubation process.
While the related art teach endotracheal intubation devices, there still exists a need for an improved device for facilitating delivery of a fluid to the trachea of a patient for use with an endotracheal device.